custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Lhii
Legend of Lhii is a collection of stories by Turaga Vakama about the life and legend of Ta-Matoran Lhii and his clan of Matoran heroes, the Mata Clan, based on the Toa Mangai.. The tales are based on Lhikan's adventures as a Toa, including the betrayal of Tuyet and Nidhiki. Members of the Order of MOCS and Stories can write a chapter in this, like Legends of the Order of Mata Nui, except it is many more chapters. This collection is created by . Here are the members of the Mata Clan: *Lhii-The Ta-Matoran leader of the clan and protector of the Mangai Volcano. Based on Lhikan. *Fau- The Le-Matoran protector of the Fau Swamp, banished from Le-Koro when he betrayed Mata Nui to Makuta. Based on Nidhiki. *Tooya- The Ga-Matoran protector of the Naho Falls, banished from Ga-Koro when she tried to kill all Matoran with a stone called the Element Gem. Based on Tuyet. *Nale- The Ga-Matoran protector of the Naho Bay, Lhii's best friend. Based on Naho *Ko- The Ko-Matoran protector of Mount Ihu *Pa- The Ko-Matoran protector of the Drifts *Hu- The Ko-Matoran protector of the North March *Ma- The Ko-Matoran protector of the Ko-Koro Sanctum. **All the Ko-Matoran are based on the four Toa Mangai of Ice *Motarr- The Po-Matoran protector of the Motara Desert, *Tiron- The Onu-Matoran protector of the Tiro Canyon *Kana- The Le-Matoran protector of the Kanae Bay. He has special powers over Plant Life. will write the first story and stories of the betrayal of Fau and Tooya. Intro Stories Around the Fire sat with the fire in front of him. All around him were the Ta-Matoran of Ta-Koro, eager to hear about the the legend of the great hero Lhii and his clan of heroes, the Mata Clan, with eyes of excitement behind the masks warm from the fire. Vakama was pleased. Even though they don't have any memories of him, Lhikan will always be remembered through these stories that are based on him and the Toa Mangai team, who the Mata Clan are based on. He and Nuju come up with the stories of the Mata Clan who are supposed to be servants of Mata Nui (Being) who protect the island of Mata Nui. Now he was to tell a new tale to the Matoran. A Legend of Lhii. "As you know, friends, Lhii was a great lava surfer before his sad accident. But sometimes, even great lava surfers like him get into deep trouble, like when the Mata Clan first protected the Matoran of Ta-Koro against the Hikaki Nui. Listen now of the first battle and origin of the Mata Clan!" Battle Against the Hikaki Nui This story is written by Antony13 The yellow Matoran opened his eyes to the sun for the first time. It took a little bit of time to adjust to the light. He was on a beach. On that beach was a shinig canister shaped into a sphere. I must have come out of there. The Matoran thought. Story Unfinished Story #2 This story will be written by Pokermask. Story #3 This story will be written by Abc8920. Stoy #4 This story will be written by Ids5621. Category:Stories